


Nothing to Hide

by Cybercowboyy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, BL, Bi, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bisexual, College, Crossdressing, Demons, F/F, F/M, FTM, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Other, Reality, Slash, Trans, Trans Character, Workplace, explicit - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, trans Marshall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercowboyy/pseuds/Cybercowboyy
Summary: Marshall’s life never seemed to go according to plan. Between his controlling mother, his demonic responsibilities, and the troubles of society he was always one step away from disaster. He only hoped for a happy ending, but that seemed as though it would never come. After leaving Vegas and the chaotic life his mother had set for him, can he finally have a shot at true happiness? [M/M, trans character]





	1. Ch. 1 Political Demons

Marshall sighed as Cake giggled girlishly at something Chrome said. He rolled his eyes as he thought how ludicrous the pair could appear at times. Cake was hopelessly attracted to the over-muscled talking horse. Marshall really didn’t see the appeal there. Cake herself was mostly humanoid, but sported a more feline figure complete with ears and a tail. She could transform completely into a cat, changing her form from that of a small housecat to a raging lioness. She was someone you really did not want to piss off.

Marshall tightened his arm around the human girl’s shoulder as he steered her away from the odd looking individuals loitering around. They knew that humans could easily come back stage, yet they rarely ever did anything to hide their true forms. Hanna Abbadeer, Marshall’s mother, would surely chew them all limb from limb if she were to show up.

He led the blonde to a sofa at the back of the lounge. He gestured for her to take a seat, and she quickly plopped down on the cushions and ran a finger along one of the lush pillows. She laughed as she did this, and Marshall was certain she was wasted. _Good, a talking horse may not seem that weird._

He smiled down at her and effortlessly grabbed a card from his pocket with two of his fingers. He held it up and then levitated it above his open hand, spinning the object around until it became a white blur above his palm. She watched in amazement as he then slowed it and levitated it to land softly in her lap. She hesitantly laid her hand over the object and then drew the card up. It was the ace of spades from the performance earlier that evening.

“For you my dear.” He said as she looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

“How do you do that?” She asked as she glanced at the card again. He sat down next to her and plucked the card from her grasp. He closed his hands around it, and once they opened the card was gone.

Marshall leaned in closer as he said, “Now, if I told you then where would the magic be in that?” He asked. She glanced down at his lips and a small smirk fell upon them as she came closer to him. He closed the space between them and brought their lips together for a quick lustful kiss. He then pulled away and held up the now visible card in the small space between them. She took the card and set it down on the arm of the couch. She rested a hand on his waist as she smiled at him.

“Do you have any more tricks you could show me, magic boy?” she asked in a challenging tone as her eyes locked onto his lips once again.

“Of course.” He replied confidently as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers once again. He pulled back and continued, “where is a magician without his tricks.” He then kissed the side of her face and continued down her neck. He felt her shiver in anticipation, and heat traveled to his stomach as she dug her nails into his side.

He pulled away and gently laced his hand through her golden blonde hair. “But, my dear, some of my magic is better suited for a more private location.” He said as she tried to pull his body closer.

“I’d love a private show.” She said as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her shoulder. When he pulled back a small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. His eyes instantly locked onto the glaring figure that was residing across the room. He sighed and the girl offered him a somewhat worried look.

“As much as I would love to, I am needed elsewhere.” He apologized as a bout of annoyance hit him. “I truly do apologize.” He said as he stood.

“But-“ She started as Marshall shushed her and gently cradled the side of her face.

“I assure you, it is nothing you have done. You are perfect. Enjoy your evening.” He said before turning and walking away. He heard the girl gasp and didn’t care to look behind him. She had most likely discovered his number that had been ‘magically’ appeared on the back of the card. 

He stopped at the bar and told Beemo to show his guest out. She nodded and then he stalked off to find his mother by the stage entrance. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her posture was rigid as she emitted a very inhuman stance.

“Now, Marcie, you—“ Hanna began.

“Mom!“ Marshall interrupted in a defensive tone, but he was quickly cut off.

“You listen to me, child of mine, I know you are aware of the crisis at hand, and I expect you to be making an effort; not fraternizing with witless humans.” She seethed. Marshall clenched his fists at his side as his anger flared.

“Come, perhaps you can put your charm to good use. I have an assignment for you.” She said as she sauntered away. Marshall silently followed her as they came to the private room attached to the theater. A portal resided inside a closet door, which his mother opened and gestured for him to go through. He stepped through the portal and then appeared at ‘the lair’.

Cake and Chrome were at the bar making some drinks and food. Silkworm was sweeping the floor while her mind-controlled lackeys dusted the shelves. His mother stepped out of the portal behind him, and he paused as he momentarily considered pouring himself a drink rather than listen to his mother discuss politics for the remainder of the evening.

“Come, child.” She said as they continued into an office. She sat down behind the desk and he took a seat on the opposite side. She grabbed a folder from a drawer and set it on the tabletop.

“The Ice Court is trying to sabotage our territory again.” She said as she pulled a paper from the file. She placed it on the table before him, and he picked it up and read over it.

“Gunter’s Bistro?” Marshall questioned as he glanced up at his mother. “I am sorry mother, but I do not see how this is rele-“

“Gunter’s Bistro. It is owned and operated by members of the Ice Court. The chain is quickly growing in numbers, and all locations are within our territory.” She said. “I am not sure what they are playing at, but I know that it cannot be anything good.”

“Are you suggesting that the Ice Court is trying to take us down through fast food?” He mocked as he tossed the file onto the desk.

“Do not play games with me, child. They are plotting something, and I would like to know what.” She said in a serious tone.

Marshall leaned back in his chair as he studied his rigid mother. She was serious all the time, and it drove Marshall nuts. He could hardly stand his mother and her constant need for control and power.

“And, you want me to gather this intel.” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes. You do seem to enjoy the humans a little more than necessary.” She said with a glare. “I have provided you with a list of all the heavy hitters in the corporation. I trust your judgment and knowledge to find out as much information as you can.”

“Ok. Yeah, sure thing.” He said as he grabbed the file, ready to get the hell out of his mother’s office. “I’ll go look over it.” He lied as he turned and started to walk away.

“Son, do not do anything careless.” She said in an honest tone. He paused and acknowledged her use of the word ‘son’.

“Of course, mother.” He replied before exiting the large office.


	2. Ch. 2 Arizona

Marshall tossed back the rest of his drink as he felt the slow burn travel down his throat. He set the empty glass down and motioned for another. He hoped to drown out the thoughts of his mother and the rest of the Shadow Court. The drive from Vegas to Arizona had been an enjoyable one, but Marshall could still feel the stress gnawing at the corners of his mind. His mother had him on a tight leash lately. Marshall knew she sensed his unease.

Shortly after leaving his mother’s office all he could think was that he wanted out. He wanted to escape from it all, as he had tried to do several times in the past. This time he had taken a quick drive over to neutral territory in hopes of some kind of release, even if it was only momentary. He hated dealing with the courts and their constant sparring. He wanted no part of it. Politics, business, and corporation was the current game for the fighting groups. He could care less about the stock market or land owning. It was amusing to think that modern demons, shapeshifters, and the like were all at war for the biggest business opportunity.

He drank down his second glass as he scanned the dance floor of the bar. There was a large college campus nearby, so most the patrons were close to his age. Eager to pour back a few glasses, Marshall had simply picked the first bar he had seen. It was a straight bar with an Irish twist. He never really had the best luck at such places, only ever picking up women. Most of which usually had a problem with the fact that he had not always been a ‘he’. Then the ones who claimed to not have a problem with it usually found a way to be awkward as hell. He found it easier to get laid at a gay bar. It seemed as though no one there had any issue that he was trans. In fact, most were a little too enthusiastic about the matter, often fetishizing him to all ends of the earth. Marshall really just wanted to have a good time tonight, but that was usually easier said than done. Things rarely ever seemed to work out in his favor.

His eyes latched onto a nice pair of legs walking by, bare and shimmering beneath a short dress. He followed the figure as it led a drunken friend to the other side of the bar. When the two sat down, Marshall studied the girl from across the bar. Her short blonde hair shimmered in the lights, and Marshall wanted to run his hands through it. He had always had a thing for blondes, it was cliché, but completely hardwired into his system. 

He starred at her features longer and was surprised to find out that _she_ was actually male. His interest grew even more, and he smiled as he took a sip of his drink. He glanced back across the bar to notice that his current interest was staring at him. Marshall made eye contact and offered a sly smile across the bar. Marshall watched as the blonde’s friend said something and giggled; He then turned to glare at her as she said something else and grabbed his drink.

“You into that, huh man?” someone to his left asked. Marshall looked over at the person next to him. He was average looking with short brown hair and green eyes. He had on a university tank and was looking across the bar. “I’m straight, but I’ve always wanted to fuck a guy in a dress.” He continued. Anytime someone began with ‘I’m straight’ whatever followed usually tended to irritate Marshall. The guy next to him let out a defeated sigh and set down his glass.

“What’s wrong. You get shot down?” Marshall asked as the guy glanced at him.

“Yeah, I have no idea what I did wrong.” He replied. Marshall was silently amused by this and by the defeated look on the other man’s face. He had most likely done everything wrong. Marshall sighed and set his glass down. He laid a couple of bills on the counter and clasped his hand around the guy’s shoulder.

“Maybe just reserve your fetishes for the internet. K’ buddy?” Marshall said as he left and walked towards the dance floor. Marshall quickly found the person he was looking for. He was standing off to the side of the dance floor with a couple of girls. Marshall strode over and the blonde turned and looked at him. He was much more attractive than Marshall had expected with flawless blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was beautifully sculpted with a perfect nose and full lips. He could easily pass for female or male if he chose to, but Marshall much preferred his current neutral look.

“Care to dance, gorgeous?” Marshall asked as he extended a hand. The boy looked him over, probably trying to decide if Marshall was going to be an asshole or not.

“Of course.” He replied before lightly taking Marshall’s hand. Marshall pulled him closer and the two made their way through the crash of bodies, quickly becoming part of it. Marshall leaned in close and asked for his partner’s name.

“Brendan Bonniebeau. And you?” He asked.

“Marshall Abadeer.” He replied as they quickly became lost in each other and the movements around them. Marshall enjoyed the heat and adrenaline as the music blared over the speakers. There was more agility and emotion on the floor than Marshall normally found at human establishments. Most of the time groups of people hovered around, not really caring to dance, while a few couples grinded on each other in what was called dancing. Clubs for Marshall’s kind tended to be much more exhilarating, but this establishment was fueling Marshall’s desire equally. The drawback, that no human tavern could accomplish, was the alcohol. The demon blood running through Marshall’s veins made it difficult for him to really feel the edge of mortal intoxicants.

Marshall wasn’t sure how much time had passed as he got lost in his partner’s body. He starred at Brendan’s lips and couldn’t help it when he brought him close for a feverish kiss. Brendan didn’t object and pulled Marshall closer. Their kisses soon became needier than Marshall had intended. Marshall had been horny for practically the entire day, and he was craving the much needed contact. He wasn’t bothered by the others moving around them as he grinded against Brendan’s form. Marshall had never really cared much about public decency. Brendan lightly pulled back and Marshall loosened his hold. They made their way to the side of the bar and Marshall ordered them both a couple drinks.

“So, what brings you to this dainty little establishment?” Marshall said as the bartender set down their glasses.

“Two dumb friends and a lot of booze.” He said as he picked up his drink. “We were supposed to go to a gay club after this, but as you can see I think they are immobile at this point.” He continued as he glanced across the bar at the two girls he was with earlier. They were crawling all over two guys and laughing as drinks were spilled.

“Well, my legs still work if you wanna get outta here.” Marshall said as Brendan set down his empty glass. Brendan slid down from the stool and stood between Marshall’s legs. He looked up into Marshall’s chestnut eyes.

“Sure, let’s go.” He replied. Marshall stood up and brought their lips together in the process.

When he pulled away he said, “lead the way.”

They left the club and Brendan informed him that there was another place a few blocks up the street. Marshall could barely keep his hands off of Brendan as they made their way down the dark sidewalk. Brendan laughed as he swatted one of Marshall’s hands away. He grabbed Marshall’s wrist and pulled him forward down the sidewalk.

“Now, come on. I didn’t know I’d need a leash for you.” He said.

“Mmm, kinky.” Marshall replied as he followed Brendan towards the sound of a thumping bass. They made their way to a brightly lit building and showed their ID’s to the gentlemen at the door. Once they were inside Marshall made a beeline for the bar and ordered another drink. He had come to Arizona with a lot of cash in hand, and he intended to spend it.

“So, Mr. Mysterious are you from around here?” Brendan asked as he helped himself to the drink Marshall had ordered.

“I’m from Vegas. Needed a change of scenery ya’ know?” Marshall replied.

“Wow, really? You think college town Arizona is better than Vegas?” He asked as Marshall chuckled.

“No, but the people…man, they’re all a bunch of pricks up there. You wouldn’t believe it, but they are.”

“So, what is it that you do in Vegas.” Brendan asked.

“Me? I’m a magician.” He replied as he set his glass down.

“Whatever.” Brendan teased. Marshall chuckled as he picked the glass back up.

“Give me your hand.” Marshall said as Brendan rolled his eyes and extended his hand. Marshall turned his hand so that the palm was facing up. He set the glass down in Brendan’s palm before picking it up an inch and holding it in place. When he let go the glass hovered in place as if Marshall were still holding it. Brendan starred at it a little longer than necessary in his drunken haze then looked up at Marshall in disbelief. Marshall slid his hand between the glass and Brendan’s open hand. The cup stayed levitated in place.

“Holy shit, you really are a magician.” Brendan said as he hesitantly slid the finger of his free hand under the glass. Marshall then took the glass and set it down on the counter.

“Now why would I lie to someone as beautiful as you?” Marshall said as Brendan dropped his hand.

“No one would ever believe me if I told them I spent the night with a magician from Vegas.” Brendan said.

“’Spent the night’, huh?” Marshall teased as Brendan chuckled. “So, what is it that you do out here in this sand box?”

“Well, I’m no magician.” He said as he picked the glass back up and inspected it one more time. He set it back down again before looking at Marshall. “I’m in pharmaceutical research.”

“So, you’re like a super geek or something.” Marshall said.

“Yeah something like that.” Brendan replied.

“How old are you?” Marshall asked as he thought about Brendan’s occupation.

Brendan quickly looked around before replying, “20.”

“Maybe I should hold off on the drink buying.” Marshall said with a chuckle as he signaled the bartender for two more. “Isn’t that a little young to be in pharmaceuticals?”

“I graduated high school when I was 16.” He replied.

“I’d say that’s equally as commendable as being a magician.” Marshall said. “I graduated when I was 18, and I wasn’t on the honor role.”

Brendan laughed and grabbed Marshall’s hand. “Wanna dance some more?” He asked.

“Most definitely.” Marshall replied as he followed Brendan through the loud room.

Marshall could feel hard bodies behind him and at his sides as everyone moved in tune with the fast paced dance music. An attractive man with an impressive amount of muscle stood behind Brendan and placed his hands on the smaller man’s hips. Brendan didn’t object and the three of them all moved together with the energy of the club. Marshall made eye contact with the other man, and he moved closer pressing Brendan’s body against Marshall’s in the process. Marshall leaned forward and closed the short distance between their lips.

Marshall felt Brendan’s hold tighten around him as the two kissed, and Marshall couldn’t help but grind against Brendan’s warm body as it remained plastered between them. Marshall continued to make out with the stranger and arousal built in his body as the three groped each other on the dance floor. Marshall pulled away from the other’s lips and Brendan turned his head to the side as he looked up at the man behind him. The two shared a few quick kisses and Marshall couldn’t take his eyes off the pair. Brendan was so eager and willing, and it sent arousal wrecking through Marshall’s body.

He couldn’t help but think about the three of them fucking. He thought about the larger man driving into Brendan while he begged for more against Marshall’s lips. Then Marshall would fuck Brendan while he was loose and wet. He thought about Brendan sucking the other man’s cock while he drove into him. He pulled Brendan even closer against his body as he thought about this. He wanted to fuck Brendan so bad, he almost had the notion to do it right in the middle of the club. He wondered if Brendan would enjoy it, being taken in front of a crowd. His mind ran through all kinds of dirty scenarios as the two moved against each other on the floor.

In reality, Marshall knew that he wanted Brendan to himself. He wanted to be the only one to fuck him tonight. Threesomes never turned out in his favor, so it would be best to not give into the temptation. Marshall moved with Brendan around the dance floor, and eventually the other man found another target.

Marshall leaned into Brendan and asked, “Wanna get out of here?” Brendan shook his head yes and then followed Marshall away from the throng of people. Once they were to a quiet place just outside of the club Marshall paused and turned so he was facing Brendan.

“Brendan, there’s something I need to tell you first.” He said as his tone took on a slightly more serious angle.

“Uhm, sure. What is it?” He asked as he looked into Marshall’s chestnut eyes. Marshall looked at Brendan as he thought about the possibility of rejection. Brendan was in every way Marshall’s type, and he didn’t want to miss out on a chance with him tonight.

“Ok, look…I’m trans.” He said as he looked over Brendan’s unchanging expression. Brendan quickly glanced down his body before looking back up at Marshall.

“You…you are?” He asked as the drunken haze wore off of his voice.

“Yes. Is that alright?” Marshall replied. Brendan laughed lightly and placed his hands on Marshall’s waist.

“You can still fuck me, right?” He asked.

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” Marshall replied.

“Then of course it’s alright.” Brendan replied as he brought their lips together. When Marshall pulled away he couldn’t help but smile.

“My hotel’s a couple blocks from here.” Marshall said as Brendan glanced up at him. “Unless you’d prefer to fuck here.” Marshall teased. Brendan laughed as he pulled Marshall in for another quick kiss.

“I think I’d prefer to disturb your hotel neighbors as opposed to Mr. Annoyed-looking-bouncer over there.” Brendan said as Marshall pulled him to the sidewalk. The two walked closely together as they slowly made their way along the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the main characters is transgender. I wanted to write a story with a positive trans character, who is already transitioned and happy with their current state. I feel as though too many stories simply focus on being trans and the process ( and then the characters thus become nothing more than that).
> 
> So yes, this story does feature a trans character, but he is more than a label. The story will include plot/climax that does not revolve around the transgender topic.

**Author's Note:**

> ALT UNIVERSE: This is an AU, so no it does not follow the show and/or comic's setting to a T.  
> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> WARNINGS: Yeah there's male on male sex, also the main character in this story is trans. So, if you don't like it then don't read.


End file.
